


The Beauty of Nature

by dontbelame



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Inaho is a brat, Photography, Slaine is easily offended, briefly mentioned slaine's dad, first fic, tagging is harder that I expected, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelame/pseuds/dontbelame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine is an amateur nature photographer who travels to Japan to capture the sights with his camera</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Nature

The afternoon air is warm, a gentle breeze rolling through occasionally, stirring up the fallen Sakura blossoms that blanket the ground. On this perfect spring day in Tokyo's Ueno Park, Slaine finds himself wandering a path lined with the country's famous pink-flowered trees, searching for a good shot. 

After finally saving enough money for plane tickets and other traveling expenses, Slaine was able to fly to the land of the rising sun, a place his father once told him had the most beautiful sights to behold through a camera lens. As Slaine continued his way through the cherry blossoms, stopping to snap a photo here and there, he couldn't help but agree. Even though he had yet to experience the view from Mt. Fuji, something he was very eager to capture with his camera, Slaine was in awe.

Making his way further along the path, Slaine came across a single bench, off to the side of the walkway. The seat was worn wood, and the legs aged iron; it blended well with the nature surrounding it. 

_This would make an amazing shot, ___Slaine thought, _if not for one little...thing. ___

Sat in the middle of said bench, reading an impressively thick novel, was a young Japanese boy who looked about the age of a university student. He was dressed rather warm for the season in his cardigan and rolled jeans, yet stylish all the same. As he turned to the next page, he absentmindedly reached up to tuck away stray strands of dark chocolate locks that had been falling in front of his eyes. Eyes with thick, dark lashes that fell upon rosy cheeks, perfectly round and oddly pinch-able looking. Soft, full lips moved slightly as the boy mouthed the words on the page, clearly immersed in whatever he was reading.

Slaine couldn't help but find him... Absolutely annoying. He was ruining Slaine's perfect shot of the trees! As a nature photographer, Slaine felt that having a person in the photo took away from the real subject; the nature.

_So this guy will just have to read somewhere else. ___

Slaine approached the boy with purpose, determined not to back down should he be met with resistance. 

"Excuse me." He stated simply, immediately gaining the boy's attention. Warm mahogany met Slaine's cool teal with a vacant expression.

"Yes?" Came the boy's cool response. Slaine didn't hesitate to get to the point.

"I would like to ask you to move. You're ruining the shot." Slaine held his camera up a little to emphasize his point.

A pause, and then, "Well? Ask." Slaine blinked, bemused.

"...What?" 

"You said you wanted to ask me to move, so I'm telling you to go ahead. Ask me." Slaine felt his cheeks heat up in anger. 

_What a brat! ___

"Then would you please move?" He grit his teeth, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"No thank you" came shortly after, and then the boy was back to reading.

"What!? But I asked you to move!" Slaine was beyond exasperated. 

Without sparing Slaine a glance, the boy replied "Yes. You asked, and I declined. It's simple. Now would you please go away? You are distracting me from my reading."

_This little...! ___

"I can't just go! This is too god of a shot!"

"Then you will have to take the picture now, or wait until I'm finished."

Slaine felt his blood boil. It could be hours before the boy decided to leave! Slaine couldn't risk losing the superb lighting he had right now, so he made the tough decision to take the photo even with the boy in the way.

"Fine. I take it now. But I won't pay you for modeling or anything!"

"I didn't expect you to."

_God this kid is annoying as hell. I though the Japanese prided themselves on politeness or whatever... ___

Slaine lifted to camera to his face and wordlessly began to position himself to take the shot. Once he found an angle where the light hit just right, he snapped the first photo. When he checked the screen to see how it turned out, he was surprised at what he saw.

In the photo, the light fell through the trees in a way that seemed to make everything glow. A few stray blossoms were caught the boy's hair, which combined with his delicate features and the fantastic lighting to give him an almost angelic appearance. The photo was absolutely gorgeous, and not at all what he had expected.

Noticing how quiet he had become, the boy looked up from his novel to see Slaine staring at the digital screen of his expensive looking camera, mouth slack and eyes wide. Carefully, he set the book aside and stood to join Slaine in looking at the photo.

"You are surprisingly good" he noted, finding himself liking the picture quite a bit. Clearly this man knew what he was doing.

Ignoring how the boy had apparently underestimated his photography skills, Slaine decided to break the silence that fell between them. 

"What is your name?" He asked, turning to meet the boy's dark eyes once again.

The boy returned his gaze before stating "Kaizuka Inaho."

"Kaizuka Inaho... Will you be my muse?"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to imply that they become romantically involved at some point but if you don't want to see it that way that's fine too.
> 
> This is my first fic I've posted to this website, and I haven't written in a very long time, so critique is welcome :)
> 
> This was done on my phone so excuse any weirdness that may have caused
> 
> Also I know nothing about photography so sorry if it all sounds like bull
> 
> I hope u enjoyed. Maybe I'll post more, longer fics in the future


End file.
